The present disclosure relates to technical fields including a multi-needle type embroidery sewing machine equipped with a plurality of needle bars. More specifically, it relates to technical fields including a multi-needle type embroidery sewing machine equipped with a device that changes thread information and a control program for the multi-needle type embroidery sewing machine recorded in a computer-readable storage medium.
In the related art, a multi-needle type embroidery sewing machine has a plurality of needle bars fitted with a sewing needle and a needle bar case which contains the plurality of needle bars in a way that thread spool supplied as a needle thread to each of the sewing needles can be attached to at least as many as the number of the needle bars (sewing needles) or more. Also, a sewing machine control device that controls this multi-needle type embroidery sewing machine may store the needle bars (sewing needles) such that thread information that relates to a color, a thickness, a material, a manufacturer, etc. may be correlated to a thread supplied to these needle bars (sewing needles).
When controlling sewing by a multi-needle type sewing machine, such a sewing machine control device compares thread information contained in sewing data used for sewing, to thread information of threads supplied to needle bars (sewing needles). Then, the sewing machine control device controls the multi-needle type sewing machine so that a needle bar supplied with a thread corresponding to the thread information in this sewing data may be selected as a needle bar which is used in sewing. If the needle bar supplied with the thread corresponding to the thread information in the sewing data is not stored in the sewing machine control device, sewing by the multi-needle type embroidery sewing machine may be suspended.
In such a case, a user will replace a thread spool in order to supply the needle bar (sewing needle) with a thread corresponding to the thread information in the sewing data and resume sewing with the multi-needle type sewing machine. A relationship between each needle bar and a thread supplied to a sewing needle attached to the needle bar must be set by the user. The number of times needed to replace the thread spool should generally be reduced as much as possible to decrease the time during which sewing by the multi-needle type sewing machine is suspended. To achieve this, a variety of approaches have been proposed where a microcomputer in the multi-needle type sewing machine indicates how to replace a thread in the sewing machine.
For example, an embroidery sewing machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. Hei 10-140460 stores information (thread colors) of threads attached to the needle bars, thereby displaying a finish of an embroidery pattern before sewing.